


The Spell Book

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bukkake, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fucking, Futanari, Gangbang, Just Sex, Magic, Mind Control, Mind Sex, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft, nothing else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One day a mysterious book is sent to the office addressed to Lewis. Inside is a strange assortment of spells and incantations that can fulfil anyone's particular desires. Where the book comes from doesn't really bother Lewis, he just wants to find out what he can do with such an item.





	1. The Book

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this fun idea I'm going to turn into a series!

It was early in the morning, Lewis Brindley sat at his desk with his coffee. A usual start to the day for him, he sighed sitting back. He was lonely and stressed, being who he was, he typically pushed most girls away with his social awkwardness, he'd flirt with some of the girls around the office but it never seemed to go anywhere substantial. He'd fantasised about fucking every single female in this building, having them worship his cock before fucking them mercilessly but he knew it would never turn out like that. Saying that he wasn't sure if all of them were secret sluts and he wasn't included, it was just a thought. Before continuing his long scroll through Reddit he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his chair around he saw Mark Turpin, holding a box in his hand.

"Oh hey, Mark," He said as he took a sip from his steaming coffee.

"Hey, I found this at the bottom of the fan mail pile. Must be from the old office, it's got the old PO Box number on it." He smiled handing Lewis the beaten up cardboard box, the words 'Lewis' written on the top. 

"Thanks, man," Lewis smiled as he placed the box on his desk.

"Remember, you've got a stream with Duncan in an hour," Turps said

Lewis nodded, "Yeah, thanks," With than Turps walked off, leaving Lewis with the box.

 

The rest of the day went on as normal, he streamed with Duncan as normal and headed home with his box, which he forgot to open. When he got home he put the box beside his bed and moved to his desk, turning on his computer he relaxed, looking through Youtube as he did regularly. He carried on until he heard a small crash, quickly looking across the room he saw the box, now on the floor, open. He frowned for a second, as he slowly got up and approached the box. Picking it up he found a very old leather-bound book. It looked like a prop from a Harry Potter movie. Dropping the cardboard box he looked over the book, it felt heavy and powerful, like it was drawing him in. 

In shining golden letters it read, 'The Book of Depraved Desires'. How the letters on the leather sparkled and shimmered made it look super natural. His curiosity only heightened when he turned the page, it's old and crusty page were covered in strange lines, pentagrams, circles, all of which shimmered a light purple. It was like nothing Lewis had ever seen in his entire life. The first page was titled, 'Introduction', Lewis began to read out loud:

 

_This is 'The Book of Depraved Desires'. In this book, you will be taught the art of casting spells to gain complete sexual control over the ones you most desire. You can learn all there is to learn about the human mind and how it can be altered using this book. If you seek the ultimate satisfaction of your desires this book will help you in this regard. Is there a certain someone you wish to bed? Do you want the perfect body to satisfy your partner? Do you wish to have slaves that kiss the very ground you walk on? This book will help with all that you want. These incantations are not to be taken lightly, the effects they carry can be dangerous in the wrong hands._

_Please use them wisely_

 

Lewis frowned some more, it had to be some kind of joke. Some fan obviously made this to play a prank on him, there wasn't really any other explanation. Looking at the contents he saw many chapters. The first one being, 'Enhancing the Body' Turning to the first page he saw more text as well as a detailed diagram of a penis, it felt like he was just looking in Biology textbook now. The title of this section read, 'Bigger is better.' Lewis laughed, was this an advert for penis enlargement pills or something? Skimming through the page he got the gist, having a larger cock will make your servants want you more and more. He was happy with his dick size, though when he thought about it he wouldn't mind if it was bigger. Near the bottom of the page were words he didn't recognise, they were larger and written in purple. By his guess it was Latin or something, he wasn't sure. The smaller text above it said: 'If you read this spell you will gain full enhancements.' 

Lewis chuckled, what the hell, it would be funny if he tried it at least. It would make a funny story perhaps. Shrugging, he moved to the bathroom. Setting the book upon his sink he undid his jeans, pulling out his soft cock, it was average size, at least that's what he had been told. Looking at the words on the page he read them allowed. "Here goes nothing... _sokius menus maior_." Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then he felt it. His body felt hot it like he was really turned on. The purple text was glowing brightly now. He looked down, his mouth wide open, completely in shock. 

His cock was growing, it became rigid and stiff, it twitched in the air as it carried on growing. It kept on getting longer, thicker and veinier. The sensation stopped, Lewis was clutching the beast between his legs with two hands. It must have been twelve inches long, maybe even thirteen. It was ridiculously thick and meaty, the veins popping out, the large bulbous head leaking a large blob of pre-cum. Underneath the huge cock sat his now large filled balls. All of the new weight felt heavy, his eyes still couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was fucking massive, it felt amazing. Running his hand along with it he smiled, he felt so powerful with this new cock.

Quickly Lewis looked through the book, waiting for his erection to go down. There were more spells, about endurance, multiple orgasms. Moving past the enhancements he looked at the spells on seduction. One of them stated that he said the incantation, the next person he touched would be completely sexually infatuated with them. The spell would end once the counterspell was said. He smiled to himself, he knew exactly who his first target would be. The first thing to do would be to get rid of this erection properly.  


	2. The First Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis decides to test out a spell on one of his employees.

It was the next day, Lewis had spent all night looking over the book. The number of spells was insane, the things he could do were endless. For now, he kept the enhancement spell, gave himself a bit of stamina go with it as well. All he needed now was someone to try a spell on. While sat at his desk he thought of someone. Leo, a relatively new member. Lewis found her so cute but in the back of his mind he always thought about her, he imagined her being a kinky little slut in the bedroom. With the book, he would be able to fuck her, he couldn't wait. Secretly looking over the book he found the bookmarked page. He checked over it just to make sure he wouldn't do any unwanted damage.

It read: _'Have you ever wanted someone but they've never seen you in that way? You have clear desires for this person but they would never give you the light of day? With this spell, you will be able to finally get what you deserve. After speaking the incantation aloud all you must do is touch their skin, once this happens the person will be sent into a trance. While not typically characterised as one, this person will be completely sexually infatuated with you. This touch spell only works on one individual, if you wish to cast this spell on multiple people you must utter the incantation for each person. This spell will wear off after 24 hours, however, the spell can be broken with the counterspell.'_

He smiled, looking at the time. It was time for his stream with Leo, Rav and Ped. Luckily Leo was the only one who would be in the recording room. Before getting up Leo walked up to his desk, stopping and weaving.

"You ready to stream?" She said cutely. She was wearing a small white top with a slim black skirt, showing off the surprising curves on her slim body.

"Yeah I am, I'm going to go make some tea then I'll head over." Lewis smiled back, already wanting to pull that cute little white top off her body.

"Ok, see ya," She chuckled before walking off, Lewis just watching her amazing ass taunt him.

After making his tea he walked over to the live stream room. The stream went on as normal, some lewd comments and Lewis being very socially awkward. The whole time Lewis had to stop himself from getting turned on by Leo's presence, her cute little laugh and glasses making her the perfect archetype for a sexy nerdy slut. Normally it would be ok to get a slight hard-on but with his new enhancement, it would glaringly obvious.  

The stream ended, leaving Leo and Lewis in the live stream room. He looked over the book one last time, remembering the incantation. All he had to do was touch her then she would want him to fuck her brains out for hours. Afterwards, all he would need to do was clean her up and say the counterspell, she would forget everything that happened. Whispering to himself he said, " _Properas habere fuktas ast mecum_ ," He felt warmth fill his body, smiling to himself he walked over to Leo. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Great stream, Leo." He said putting a friendly hand on her shoulder, his finger touching the skin on her neck just slightly. 

"Yeah it was-" She said before she fell silent, her eyes glazed over for a second. She blinked and looked up at Lewis grinning. Her eyes held all the meaning, full of lust and want. She eyed her boss up and down, grinning to herself. "You know, I was thinking. You and I need to go somewhere private," She said breathlessly as she pushed herself against Lewis. He could feel her body heat, it only turned him on further. 

He nodded quickly, "We should," With the book in one hand the two quickly left the recording room and headed off to a quiet part of the office. Once they reached the room Leo pulled Lewis in before shutting the door behind him. Instantly she kissed him, reaching up to the slightly taller man. Her hands ran over his slim body, quickly turning the lock behind him.

Leo assaulted Lewis with kisses, holding his mouth as her life depended on it. At first, he was hesitant but was soon going with the flow. Leo was quick to strip, almost ripping it off. Lewis followed suit leaving him in just his boxers, the huge bulge protruding from them. Lewis took in her body, she was so short and slim. She had a set of small perky tits but had a rather large rounded ass for her slim body type. He could already see the wetness between her legs, and with the look in her eye, he could tell it was going to be good. She crossed the distance, pressing her naked body to him. He grinned, looking down at himself and Leo got the signal. Snaking down his body she was soon kneeling below him, eyeing up his crotch.

"Ready for me to see your cock, daddy?" She said in an innocent voice, Lewis blinked before smiling. It was his sneaking suspicion that Leo had a daddy kink, this only proved it.

"Yes, he is," He smiled down at the little brainwashed slut.

Leo quickly pulled down his boxers, suddenly a huge and heavy cock slumped down onto Leo's face. Her grin faded as her jaw dropped slightly. The 12-inch monster covered up most of her vision, her small hands clutched it, picking it up from her dumbstruck face. 

"Oh... my god! It's so fucking big," She almost groaned, her mind was trying to compute all of it, wondering if it would even fit inside of her but the new voice in her head just wanted this meaty cock to slam into her throat and pussy.

Holding it at the base she ran her tongue up the entire length, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Opening her mouth with her tongue out she let the bulbous head sit on her tongue. The bead on pre-cum sliding down onto her tongue. "I can't wait to suck on such a big cock," She smiled, before wrapping her lips around the head. It was difficult to do but she managed best she could. She began to move her head backwards and forward taking as much as her small mouth would let her. She got at least 3 inches before the tip was pressing against her throat.

Her eyes looked up at Lewis, who moaned slightly at the feel of her mouth, her eyes were pleading for more, so he provided. Holding the back of her head he pushed forward, hard. Her eyes shot further open as he began to thrust. Then with two hands on her head, he forced more of his thick cock down her throat. Leo's eyes were wide with excitement, as tears began forming. If she was in a normal headspace her eyes would have been something different but now she wanted more cock. Getting to around 9 inches Leo was gagging, her face redder as Lewis ploughed into her mouth. "We can get all 12 in," He said, Leo stared up at him unblinking. Holding tightly he pushed, forcing all of it down. Leo's nose hit Lewis' abdomen, her eyes rolling into the back. Lewis thrust into her throat, looking down at her white eyes.

After a few seconds, he pulled out his long length. Leo gagged slightly but looked up at Lewis smiling. Strands of pre-cum and saliva ran from her chin as she gripped Lewis' rigid cock, running her small hand up and down the shaft. "I loved that so much, I really want it inside me," She smiled innocently. Lewis nodded, as he lay down on the floor, holding his cock up. Leo quickly straddled him, she lifted herself high above him so there was enough room. She lightly pushed the tip of his monster cock inside, it spread her wide open. Leo bit her lip in anticipation, her mind knew he would be a hard fit but she wanted it so bad she was willing to do it. Leo let go of the shaft and slowly lowered herself. She flung her head back as it stretched out her tight pussy. Covering her mouth she screamed into it, as she slid down inch by inch. Her small body didn't even reach the bottom of the shaft, his cock head was already pressing against her cervix, as she shook in pure pleasure and pain on the thick cock. Lewis groaned, feeling the walls of her cunt clench around him.

"F-fuuck~" Leo moaned, her head numb with pleasure. She then began to grind her hips, lifting them up and down as best she could. Lewis thrust upwards making Leo moan louder. Luckily there was soundproofing in the room. Leo moved her legs positioning her body higher up. Lewis began slamming upwards, sliding his cock in and out at a quicker pace. Leo carried on moaning into her hand, the feeling already too much for her to handle. He carried on strong, filling her cunt up completely. It didn't take long before Leo came, biting her hand and moaning. She shivered on top of him before Lewis came to a stop. Sliding her off of him, she lay down on the floor, her chest rising and falling. 

Lewis quickly positioned himself between her legs, lifting them up high. Her feet dangling off to the side. "Hmmm, I want more," Leo moaned as Lewis ran his cock over her pussy. He didn't speak, he just gave her what she wanted. Pushing in, Leo moaned loudly again, before he was almost sheathed inside of her. With that, he began pounding her cunt as fast as he could. The stamina spell was working a treat, without it, he would have already blown his load. Leo came again quickly, the wet sounds of Lewis ploughing her pussy filled the room, along with her moans of pleasure. After a few more minutes Leo was a moaning mess, her fluids leaking out of her pussy as Lewis pulled out. His cock was still hard as a rock.

Leo stilled eyed it up, licking her lips. Without warning, however, Lewis turned Leo over leaving her on her hands and knees. Her large rounded ass pointing at him. He lay his large cock over her ass, rubbing the shaft between them. Leo cooed and moaned. "Daddy? I want it in my ass, please can I have it in my ass?" She asked in a shy voice, Lewis slapped her ass in reply.

"Are you sure?" He said darkly.

"Yes, I really want it, please!" She begged, moving her ass back to run against his cock.

Lewis smiled, holding his cock he prodded her hole, making her groan. He'd wanted to fuck her ass for a while now, he couldn't wait. Pushing with all his might he pushed a few inches inside, Leo screamed. Biting back the pain as it soon turned to pleasure. Lewis' mind went blank, it was insanely tight. But he pushed further until he was fully inside of her. With his whole cock inside her ass he began to thrust, he started off slow before slamming his hips forward. Leo moaned each time his hips slammed into her ass. Picking up the pace he was at break-neck speed, his heavy balls slapping against her pussy. 

"Fuck, fuck, yes! Fuck me harder! Fill my ass!" She moaned, Lewis, slapping each cheek in response as he put all his energy into his thrusts. He could feel he was getting close, Leo's ass was clenching around him. The pressure only building from there. "I'm going to cum! Please cum in me!" Leo groaned her hands giving out under her, her face being pushed into the carpet.

Lewis gritted his teeth as he felt himself unwind then he hit his peak. Slamming forward he shook as he came. His pulsing cock exploded as he pumped Leo's ass full of cum, waves of cum shot inside of her making Leo cum herself. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue hung out, the feeling of her boss filling her ass with hot cum had sent her over the edge with him. Lewis pulled out his still cumming cock, quickly emptying the last of his balls over Leo's plump ass. Shooting a few streaks across it before he collapsed backwards. Leo has left with her cum covered ass up in the air, her asshole gaping with cum as it slowly leaked out.

Lewis lay on the floor, coming down from one the best orgasms he'd ever had. Sighing with content he rested for a few minutes before he felt two hands and a warm tongue on his semi-hard cock. Looking down he watched Leo running her tongue up his length. The look in her eyes and the slutty smile said it all, she wasn't satisfied. Lewis smiled as he then felt his large cock harden again. He sighed, he hadn't said the counterspell, so Leo was still down to fuck for hours, he wouldn't complain. He'd go for a few extra rounds before ending it.

_**~~~~~** _

Around 40 minutes later, Lewis was ploughing into Leo's sore cunt. Having her against the wall as he filled her pussy up with his giant cock. He was close to cumming for the 3rd time. He'd already filled her pussy, now it was time for somewhere new. Getting in a few more final thrusts he placed Leo on the floor before rubbing his cock. Leo put out her tongue, letting her fingers finish herself off as she waiting for her reward. Lewis groaned a final time as he came. He began to shoot large strings of hot sticky cum over Leo's moaning face, several streaks splattered onto her face and into her hair, as well as into her mouth, giving her a good mouth full to swallow. Afterwards, Leo's perky tits, face, and glasses were glazed with cum.

"Thank you," She smiled licking up anymore she could her hands on. Lewis stood triumphant over the cum covered Leo, quickly he reached for the book on the table, looking over a cleaning spell, as well as the counterspell as Leo licked his cock clean. 

Reading the counterspell, Leo slowly drifted off to sleep. The counterspell said she would wake up with no memory of the event. Uttering the cleaning spell, all of their bodily fluids disappeared. Putting both their clothes back on he left her propped up on a chair and left the room.

Holding the book tightly he grinned, there was so much he could do with this book. He just needed to figure out what he would be doing next.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment on what you want to see next. Remember it is possible for the book to change hands so if you have any suggestions, and I mean any just let me know!


End file.
